INFINITY CRISIS WAR: THANOSES REVENGE
by FictionFrend
Summary: Heroes must come together and fight as one against an enemy both old and entirely new. He's back to finish what he started, and take down the heroes. But they're going to stop him, if they can in time.
1. Chapter 1

**INFINITY CRISIS WAR: THANOSES REVENGE**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE LEAGUE AT ODDS WITH EACH OTHER'S SIDES**

"Shut up!" said Superman. He was really angry. "Shut up, I can't believe you did this". "It was the only way to be sure and I had to be sure", said Batman. "Besides, I don't trust you these days and I don't trust anyone at the moment".

"That's not the point, dammit" growled Superman loudly, punching the wall of the Batcave and was trying to keep friends with his greatest ally. They were arguing loudly in the Batcave, and I was watching them through a grate in the wall high up near the top. "Yes it is", Batman said back to him with a smile, to Superman. "I had to take Hal Jorden's magic ring while was asleep and without anyone knowing, so I could run some scientific tests". He grabbed his hand, and their farces were close as their hands were pressed on the Bat Car. "Last time we were all fighting crime together with Wonder Woman and The Firestorm and Red Robin and Cyborg and Aquamane and Flash and the others, something felt wrong. Didn't you feel it too? The force was going all wrong, with interference. I think the magic in it was going wrong. Did you see the way he almost dropped those people he was carrying in a car while The Yellow Lanten was shooting Yellow nails at him and the Jackfrost was shooting cold ice at him?"

Superman tore his hand off, Batman's and stalked to the other side of the cave waving his arms around his head. "You're crazy, I can't believe you're saying this. I should take you in. I will if they ask me to". "Who?" "The US American government, of course. The president is saying its got to be done, for the good of the people of the USA and the world". "I'd like to see you try" Batman shouted back across the room. "I've got so many battarangs with your name on them, waiting to fly at you". Batman was feeling very smug, his main weakness was really growing today. "You're surely not serious" "I totally am serious, this has been a long time coming". "Shut up!" "Why don't we settle this like men and you make me? Except you're not a man are you? The boy from Kansas from another world. Not our world like I am. For all I know you could be the source of the interferrance". Superman could take it no longer. The rage had been building all day, and he was ready to popp. Who was this little earthling to question him? He was the best person in the world, and everyone knew it. He'd been raised on a farm well.

Superman turned around quickly, really super fast. He fired some of his laser eyes at him. They were bright blue, because he'd recently learned to change the colours and these were especially powerful. They would tear through even the Dark Knight's finest armour plating and technology tat his money could buy and stop him stealing that ring. But Batman knew he would do this from his great detective observation skills, and dodged out of the way really fast, using his ninja training. He also spoke some code into the computer system he'd programmed as part of his anti super hero contingency system. It was an earpiece that also linked to his voice only, so nobody could crack it. Bane had once tried to use it to beat him again, but could not. Nobody in the world could that Batman knew. Instantly, really fast, a face ring swooped over Batman's face and projected bat coloured targeting lasers into Batman's eyes. They gave him special bat vision that was good at targeting precise things when aiming. Superman was still turning around, and couldn't stop in time.

"Double whammy" Batman instructed into the system with a straight face. But he was secretly loving the chance to hit Superman in his big blue scout face. He'd never say though, because his reputation for the right was very important to him to be good in the press. Two lasers were now shooting out of the headset, but they were green. This is important, because they were krypton green. The green lines fired right into Superman's eyes. Superman screamed with rage, because it really hurt and he was blinded and couldn't see. He swooped his arms around in circles trying to lash at Batman. Batman was trying to get out the way, but Superman's hearing was super and he could even hear him over his own screams of hurt. He felt the Bat supercomputer which was uncrackable (The Riddler had tried and failed), and punched it twice breaking the HD LCD screen and ergonomic keyboard. "Damn" thought Batman "he's good at wrecking my business". The computer was smashed into matchsticks bye then. Superman sprung at Batman with a grunt of effort, jumping so very high. He was about to catch Batman, and could see now because of his super enhanced healing factor. Batman jumped at him too, with bat knuckles now at the ready to have a fight (they had the green of kryptonite in them too, but would he be fast enough?) "Get ready for a bruising" Batman said in slow motion. "Shut up. I'm going to put you in hospital so you can't take over the Justice League for yourself. I'm the leader of this operation" Superman shouted really fast while he was racing through the air with all his effort.

What they hadn't seen at this time was a silent figure walking into the Batcave where they were, right at the back, and pick up the magic ring. It was Alfred but they didn't know that. They were about to try and severely injure each other, for the investigation of the world. Suddenly two giant green hands grabbed Superman and Batman out of the air as they jumped at each other. The hands were twice as big as them both. They couldn't move their arms. "This guy must have really strong will power to use the ring" they both thought. They looked around, and it was Alfred! "Masters Kent and Wayne, I'm an old man but can't you see what's happening? The ring's master is calling out to it." It's driving you both against each other." Suddenly, the ring started glowing, like a signal. And the phone started ringing. That isn't good I thought. I was still watching from the grill at the top of the cave. Oh no, bad things were going to happen to us all.


	2. Chapter 2

**INFINITY CRISIS WAR: THANOSES REVENGE**

 **CHAPTER TWO: A NIGHT OF WONDER TOGETHER**

Clang, went the door as it opened. And clang went the door as it closed again afterwards. And through it walked two unlikely figures, two unlikely heroes. You'll never guess who was working together this night. One of them was Firestorm, a crazy guy who can change elements and has a fire coming out of the top of his head. He needs a containment soot to keep the crazy power together in him, and not explode on everyone and kill them all. He's very dangerous, but a good man. The other of them was Damien Wayne. Yes, that surname is important, because he's Bruce Wayne's son. He's also Red Robin at the moment, and the most fierce person to have occupied the Robin title. He carries a sword, and is always pushing the rules of the Bat mantle. He's arrogant and often angry and doesn't play well with others. But tonight they had to work together. They entered the rec area, surrounded by the best computers and equipment available, and sat down on league chairs arranged around a round table, set up ready for urgent meetings.

"What a night!" Damien said to FS. "It was nuts" agreed FS, as he settled on his favourite chair in this Justice League safehouse and teleportation hub. Damien thought over what had happened, as he unpacked his stuff. "First we take down the Yellow Lantern and Captain Cold and their crews, with the rest of the Justice League – Aquaman, the Cyborg, Batman, and Superman, and Wonder Woman, and Flash, and Green Lantern. Then Batman and Green Lantern go off together to talk about something, and Superman follows them looking very suspicious. Then we get the Justice League alert on our smart meters, and we go to investigate it" Robin pulled down his hood, which was lined with kevlar and anti mind control technology designed by the Russians, and hung it on a rack. These features had proved essential. "When we arrive, there's the giant mind controlling gorilla swinging a huge metal pole around at the police." "What was he shouting about, again?" asked his friend for the night. "About the giant purple man from space" replied the boy wonder "coming back to claim what's rightfully his. I don't know what that means, my dad won't walk to me about it. Anyway, he tried to mind control me, but it couldn't get past my hood." "Or my fire", replied the Firestorm. "Anyway" Robin said as he laid out his special deadly sharp metal R batarangs "I then laid down a suppressing fire of Robinarangs around him, while you kept him in one place. Singing his fur around his legs really did the trick. I guess he's still only an animal, even if he's really smart. Animals hate fire." Damien placed his special robin climbing rope and rope gun on its hook. "And then of course I jumped up over him with my climbing rope, which you flew into the air with in your hands over him. He couldn't catch me with his massive gorilla hands because we were so fats in climbing, and he was so busy trying to broadcast his message at us and the police with his special brain." Damien lastly placed his sword lovingly on the table in front of me. The sword and table his grandad had given him, when he was trying to take over his will.

"Of course I then hit the gorilla on the side of the head with my sword handle. I didn't kill him, because my dad says I can't kill any more, not even for revenge". "Good" said the Firestorm. "And this knocked him out cold, and he fell over, so the police could take him away to the special facility for super criminals. What a lunatic that gorilla was! Lucky that Flash warned us about him, before we set off to stop him, or we'd be a gonner." He checked his phone again for any news from Batman, and threw it against the wall in disgust when there was nothing. What a hothead, Firestorm thought to himself. I really need to have a talk about his attitude some time. But he didn't have time to finish this thought because Robin cried out, this time in amazement rather than fear. "What's got into the kid?" thought FS. Then he looked over and his jaw dropped at what he saw. The sword had started glowing yellow. It was bright and flashing repeatedly, like a signal. And the thoughts came back again into their heads unbidden. "He's coming back. He's coming back. He's coming back for revenge on you all. You stopped him before, but not this time. He'll have what's his." And phone started ringing, and clicked to answermachine. It was Wonder Woman's voice: "Damien! Robin! Are you there? We have to talk now! Something's come up that's really bad and we need to plan for it. We need all the heroes now this time, for the biggest task yet". This can't be good, thought Robin and Firestorm at the same time, looking at each other with amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

**INFINITY CRISIS WAR: THANOSES REVENGE**

 **CHAPTER THREE: MESSAGE OF TRUTH**

Diana the Wonder Woman whipped the thug in the face and sent him spinning head over heals in a roll with a cry of anger and delight. CRASH! He hit a crate and splintered into tiny little pieces over the floor. She heard the telltale click of a gun (how many times must heroes hear this dread sound before they get revenge for their parents and everyone else's parents?) and turned around really fast and threw out some stars that jammed in the gun barrel. Of course it exploded, breaking the thug's fingers. BANG BANG! Guns were easy and clumsy. He wouldn't be stealing anything any time soon. She kicked out in all directions at once, taking down two thugs who thought they were smart by approaching her slowly from two different angles. It was an amazing move to see, but there were no press photographers around so you'll just have to imagine it. The driver tried to walk away and get out of the game, but the game caught up with him fast. She ran after him, and elbowed him on the back of the head. THUD! He fell over, groaning, and the money fell out of his pocket. He wouldn't be doing any crime for a while. WW started walking quickly into the warehouse to look for what she came here for, kicking crates to the left and right with her Wonder feet to knock over thugs as they appeared on all sides. They flew like bowling pins against the walls and broke and stopped trying to fight very quickly. It was easy to be tough, when you weren't being hurt and were doing the hurting on the little ordinary people of the street. Diana had learnt to fight on the street, for the street.

She punched spy hole in all the walls until they almost fell over around her, and looked through them, but still couldn't see what her invisible plane had told her was here with its special high tech sensory dashboard (using the same unique truth telling technology as the lasso of truth). Someone who was probably another thug jumped off a beam over the top of her but she grabbed his hair and threw him back end first threw a window. SMASH! He would be too cut up to do any crime any time soon. Hehe, as she thought at that one. Sometimes beating up thugs had its benefits as well as its duties. The ground shook as she smacked it up and down with her super powered feet, trying to shake up the right crate u and reveal the artifact she'd gone to the trouble of looking for. At last she got bored of all this fighing fun and grabbed a thug by its ankle and lifted it over the lift that led to the penthouse. It cried and cried, because it was a long way down and would hurt so much to be let go. "Where is it?" She said more loudly then ever before, while looking at his eyes with her fierce Wonder eye. It was so bright and determined, and he cracked. He gibbered and sneezed with fear and finally pointed to the right crate. Ha, criminals were so easy, and she bumped him against a wall. THUD! He didn't move after that (for a while). He certainly wouldn't be doing any crime for a while. She jumped through the roof up and then through the roof down to the right place with the timbers coming down around her. She punched the wood off with repeated blows until there was nothing left. And there it was, what she'd been looking for for a week but didn't know what it was. A box of alien construction and metal, with wires and plugs and holes all over it. When she picked it up, it seemed to activate start glowing from within, all the colours. Red and green and yellow and purple and blue and yellow and orange and black and white.

Them her arm spasm really quickly and she saw things over her Wonder eyes in her head. She saw all the heroes sitting and lying down on the ground. Defeated? She saw superman's cape hanging up. Done? She saw the moon on fire, and they couldn't stop the fire or save it. She saw Iron Man falling out of the sky, coming off. She saw The Flash with a broken arm and crying because it hurt to run any more. Then it all dimmed to black and she saw the purple man walking along. He was walking, then he turned and saw her. He looked at her! With his big eyes, like fire. He reached out and grabbed her wrist frighteningly fast, and she cried out and woke up out the trance with the pain and let go of the mysterious alien box. But she looked down at her wrist and saw a purple bruise marks all over it. It was real? How could anyone hurt her Wonder wrist? But she knew really. She'd hoped it was histry, but history has a habit of catching up with you. She kicked the box a few times, but got no answers or satisfaction. "Hera no! Please not now!" She said to herself and the sky with lightning in it. She walked quickly over the bodies of her foes towards the exit. But then she thought better of it, and turned and flicked her lasso over and picked up the box with it in a quick motion. She then took out her Wonder phone and dialled ten numbers. She broadcast the message to all frequencies:

**THIS IS DIANA. HE'S BACK. I I I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT HE'S BACK AND HE'S MAD AND CRAZY AGAIN. GET TOGETHER, WE HAVE TO MAKE A PLAN. HIDE WHAT YOU;VE COLLECTED, BECAUSE HE WANTS ALL THE HOLY OBJECTS BACK. IF HE GETS THEM BACK WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT FOR THEM. WONDER WOMAN OUT.**

Will that be enough? She mused as she stepped up to the sky as if on invisible step machine with her steps. We have to try, for the very world depends on us. Zeus and Ares, give me your strength. Time to go and find them.


	4. Chapter 4

**INFINITY CRISIS WAR: THANOSES REVENGE**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: MAGICS**

Eight items on a desk, in a row, that's all we were looking at. But these items held the fate of our world in their hands. Hands ran over them backwards and forwards in wonder and concern. The hands of two men, the best magicians in every place: Doctorr Stephen Strange the Sorcerer Supreme, and John Constantine the tricker master of magic. Everyone knew they were the best, apart from Zantana who was on holiday from fighting crime, so had given up their magic items for the Drs of magic to look at properly and make an assessment. They were in Stephens sanctus sanitorum, a big magical loft room with all the magic fields around it, but even though they were in Stephen's territory they could not agree on what they saw.

They saw the one green ring that had been stolen from Green Lanton by Batman and returned to them by Alfred, the sword that Robin cut with but used to knock out the mind gorrilla, the box that Wonder Woman had found in her surprise warehouse raid, and some others collected by other heroes in a row on the dark wooden bench covered in beautiful cloths. John thought it was all a complicated double bluff ruse because everything was a trick to him to be used to advantage, and Strange thought the books had said it was all meaning that things would go bad. They had all the magic history books out of the shelves on the floor and their sleeves up, and their hair messy from the night, because they'd been reading all night long. John was tied to hysteria and drinking dark coffee with big gulps to keep his cool image sustained by awakeness.

"I think" (gulp) "that we" (gulp) "should" (gulp) "set a trap for him" (gulp) "Whack 'em all in a pit" (gulp) "And when he comes into to get them" (gulp) "we smack 'im back." Stephen was floating in the air in the middle of a position to help him keep his aura, trying to understand this strange English accent, and looked back with goggle eyes. "But what if he traps us with a trap he's planned? Sometimes I just don't know what to do with what comes out of your mouth." "Good point lad" the trickster replied wryly, and went back to sipping coffee. Two and a half more hours passed.

"Put out that cigarette" Dr Stranger order at one point. "It interferred with my planning and thinking." "Fine, fine" rolled Constantine who though arsehole and stubbed it out on his heel. They had no quarrel with each other when facing a bigger enemy for everyone.

They decided to enter the astoral plane together for answers about what would happen, the books were getting them nowware. Sometimes you just have to do something, he thought as they melded their sorcery into a green ball. They had to go the long way around the plane, to avoid all the demons and the devil that Constantine had recently annoyed with another cheating scheme that sold his soul, walking on purple bridges across fire chasms, and eventually they got to where they could see out and spy on their foe. And they saw, oh yes they saw. They saw him. The purple man with the eyes. He was on his special war planet. That was when they finally knew for sure he was back to finish what they'd put off last time they'd had a fight a few years ago and cast him out. It was the end confrontation coming.

His eyes looked right at them with red power coming out of them in a beams that followed them wherever they ran, and lucky they fell back back out the vision into the sanctum where they'd started and were. They were on their backs looking up and the ceiling in shock. Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! The magic alarm that Strange had set up rang out. Run! Run! Run! "Bloody hell!" John shouted over it, and kicked the alarm out. But they only has seven seconds of peace, as things around them started to explode. The books flamed. The glass vials shattered glass and green liquid over them, which also caught fire. The gems vaporised. The viewing screens imploded on themselves. The carpet flew into ragged bits, and the floor came up through the walls. There was no way out as everything shrank around them and melted into particles fused together. "Let's go" they agreed, and grabbed the important items. They both ran straight at the window, which was now open because the glass had smashed out of it onto the road three floors down. They jumped out and then teleported to the safe ground outside in a bubble.

They gasped for breath, as the police came over immediately with their dogs. "What the hell happened here?" the police leader asked them. "Hell indeed" Constantine mused. "Sorry officer, bad joke there. We'd better tell the Justice League what we've found out, and they won't like it one bit. I'll have the russle up some cab fare." "No need, we can take Strange's magic carpet" he said. Thanking him sarcastically, John joined him on the carpet and they flew off to the watchtower in space where they could have a meeting with the Justice League. "By the way, can I light up now?" John asked. "I think so, with the gravity of what is happening" Dr replied. "Thanks Guvnor, I'll be safe" JC replied.

They never saw a fiery yellow and red portal boom open in the ruins of the sanctuum, and a large purple hand reach out and rummage around in the ashes. It rummaged through the rubble and was angry when it didn't find their dead body skeletons or the items. It spoke unearthly space swear words and went back through. Its owner vowed in rage to come to earth and get them, so it could finish this. The magic alarm couldn't warn the heroes of this, because it had now been broken in the hot fire. Meanwhile the magic carpet had reached space and was nearly at the watchtower for the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**INFINITY CRISIS WAR: THANOSES REVENGE**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: SPACE POWER!**

It can be lonely in space. Star girl was flying through space on her own with her magic staff. It was orange, and had star power in it on it off it, and with it she could fly super far and fast and shoot star power at things and her enemies. The technology in it was amazing, and so useful. Her cousin Star man also had one first, but he was away on important business so she was representing them both at the watchtower justice meeting. They had to discuss Wonder Womans urgent message tat they'd all got around the world urgently, there wasn't long for them to make a good solid plan before he got there and therefore earth was in great peril! She flew fast, past stars and space gas and great systems on the way to the famous floating moon base. Already she could see it coming up fast in the distance, with spiked towers and grey metal shields and red lasers everywhere on it.

She thought back to the time she first started being a super hero, after being recruited to justice last year by Tony Stark, and how difficult it was balancing her home life with fighting crime, being a regular star girl and member of the team. "It's so difficult balancing my home life and fighting crime!" she said aloud, thinking that in space nobody can hear what you're saying. "I know what you mean" came a happy reply. Who was that? Was that my own thoughts or voice? I can't be going star crazy already from the radiation! Oh no, look it's Hal! Hello, Hal. Hello said Green Lanton, flying through the space alongside her now. Care for some company on your journey up there? I sure do! I was pleased to have someone to talk to, because it was getting boring with nothing but the vacuum while flying, even if the flying was as fast as star light.

We talked for a while about cases were we working on, the adventures wed passed, and he seemed to be interested. This was cool because he is a massive inspiration and hero to me, while I was growing up too. Posters on the wall you know. But then he changed and started asking about what I could do with my star staff, and wanted to have a go with it. I thought that was odd, because he already had his green power ring, like the other green rangers. So I just said that the staff was unique with my logo, and had a security protocol linked to my DNA and an AI which only recognised me thanks to Mr Stark. My cousin had told me this when I was first starting up, and would fool most people. I said. But then he reached out and tried to grab it and was angry I wouldn't hand it over. I was confused and didn't know what to do, and we were getting late for the meeting. Go away from it!

Suddenly ANOTHER voice called out from the darkness: "Leaver her be, fiend. That staff is not your gift to wield and never will be" and Hal flew into view again. The first lanton looked sscared and angry so much, and tried to fly away in a second, so the second Hal made a giant green towel with his power ring and tied him up with it so no escape. Now the interrogation begun. Who are you? What do you want? Who are you working for? The questioning was determined. Suddenly the first lanton started laughing crazily and crying, and dissolved into a shimmering green haze and disappeared into the air. But the laughter continued, growing, echoing around the two heroes, getting deeper and more spiteful. They turned around and around them looking for answers. After a few minutes. The green haze turned purple and reformed into a huge purple man looking at them through his vision portal with his big eyes. Green Lanton recognised him immediately with a glance of his own green eye of awareness.

"Thanos, you baltard! Go away! We beat you last time, and we'll beat you all over again and again!" The purple man just smiled down then frowned and smiled again. With a big lopsided smirk he declared that this time he'll triumph by using them against themselves, while waving a big metal hand around as if this meant something. He'd learnt from losing, about strength and weakness and what's the difference? What was this riddle? Hal threw a green train and a green rock and a green hammer, and lastly a green tree at the vision but they all passed through because it was a vision and illusions aren't real. If only they had one of the magic masters with them, they would've known this and broken free. The villain finally rolled his head around the circle three times, and departed, leaving only the trace of his wicked third eye and grin behind. That too eventually faded. Star girl gasped with concern. "What are we going to do about this?"

Hal called on the full green might of all the stars in his sector, drew it into the ring, and cried out a bellow of rage and frustration, green lanton's might. It boomed across the solar system, hit mars, and bounced back to where they were floating. He smashed the dust all around them into smaller dust witha fast blow, and then finally calmed down. A green ranger must be centred and ready for challengers, and not give in to fear. He was not afraid any more! He turned to his fellow justice member and said so. So they carried on flying towards the watchtower and singing songs they liked to lift their spirits, like power buddies. Hal kindly made a green karaoke system for them to sing along to, because he could make a green version of anything he knew. What a fun time they had, and what a horrible way the day was going to be when it ended. They didn't know yet what they'd just seen was all true.


End file.
